muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1101
} Ernie purchases a straw hat for Bert, and asks Cookie Monster which box the hat will go in. |- | | align=center | Song | "Paying Attention Song" (Charlie Tyson) |- | | align=center | Celebrity | The New York Mets make 14 hits in a row, but miss on the 15th. |- | | align=center | Song | "Pinball Number Count" #6 |- | | align=center | Film | Counting six oryx Music: Joe Raposo |- | | align=center | Celebrity | The New York Mets make 15 hits in a row, but miss on the 16th. |- | | align=center | Film | A group of Hispanic children pick members for their baseball team. A new kid, Ramon, joins them. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A man weighs five pounds of bubble gum. He chews it all, blows a huge bubble, and flies away. |- | | align=center | SCENE 2 | Oscar the Grouch and Maria spot two cans: one is old, dirty, and damaged, and the other is new and shiny. They each want one for their can collections, and the choices seem obvious. After inspecting them, Oscar claims the new one because the only thing better than an old, dirty, damaged can is beating up a new one and making holes in it. |- | | align=center | Film | A boy narrates a film of cows being fed hay during winter. Music: Robert Dennis |- | | align=center | Muppets | Here is Your Life Disguised as a dentist, Guy Smiley surprises a tooth at a dentist's office. The tooth is reunited with healthy food (represented by Carl Carrot and Melvin Milk), his dentist, and toothbrush/toothpaste pair Bristly and Pastey. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | "Wanda the Witch" Animation by Tee Collins |- | | align=center | Film | One of These Things (3 starfish and 1 crab) |- | | align=center | Cast | A voiceover instructs Maria as Chaplin where to put the shirts and the towels. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Donnie Budd counts six snails, six ships, and six whales. Artist: Bud Luckey |- | | align=center | Muppets | Kermit, Farmer Grover and a horse show how a horse-and-cart works. |- | | align=center | Animation | A number 9 looks for a house with his number on it. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Anything Muppets sing "How Do You Get From Here to There?" |- | | align=center | Cartoon | AT words: A fat cat with a hat sat on a mat. A bat scared the fat cat. |- | | align=center | SCENE 3 | Luis and David stand outside the Fix-It Shop and Hooper's Store, respectively. They note that there's snow in the forecast, but neither of them can find their shovel. After finding one in the arbor and fighting over whose it is, Maria comes along and points out that it's got her name written on it: she let them both borrow it last year and they didn't return it. The two men walk down the street to the hardware store to buy a new shovel. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | The Typewriter: W, Wall |- | | align=center | Film | Kids narrate a film about bank tellers and the machines they use. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | W is for Worm |- | | align=center | Muppets | Ernie turns on the radio to hear his favorite exercise show, Get Moving. He engages the viewer to do all the exercises he does, such as touching toes and jumping. Bert joins in, and has so much fun jumping that he doesn't notice that his favorite program, Pigeons in the News, is coming on. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Speech Balloon: W for water |- | | align=center | Film | A day in the life of a Native American child. |- | | align=center | Muppets | Baby Breeze participates in Headball at Roosevelt Franklin Stadium. His question: what would you do if your ball rolled into the street? |- | | align=center | Cartoon | W for Wash |- | | align=center | SCENE 4 | Everyone's looking forward to the forecast snow so they can go sledding, build snowmen, and throw snowballs, but not a single flake has dropped yet. Big Bird decides to do something about it, so he borrows some wood, a hammer, and nails from Luis. |- | | align=center | Muppets | An Anything Muppet brings his broken BUS (the word) to a garage for a mechanic to fix up. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | B ... US! We're on the bus! |- | | align=center | SCENE 5 | From the top of the garage stairs, Big Bird calls everyone to gather in the arbor and shows them the wooden snowflakes he's made. He's about to drop them when they all stop him and explain that snow isn't really like that. It's white, for one thing, and much, much lighter. |- | | align=center | Film | Swimming and flying pelicans. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | Speech Balloon: G for gorilla (in man suit). |- | | align=center | Muppets | Cookie Monster explains the purpose of the Bus Stop sign, however the bus zooms pasts him. Resulting in Cookie Monster ripping the part of the sign mentioning STOP. |- | | align=center | Cartoon | G For Giggle (voice of Allen Swift) |- | | align=center | Cartoon | A girl counts her 5 cats using ribbon to keep track. |- | | align=center | SCENE 6 | Big Bird gathers everyone again and shows off some large snowflakes he's made out of paper. They match the white and light criteria, but they're much too big. Everyone explains it's nice that he's tried to make it snow for everybody, but that it happens naturally and they'll all just have to wait. Still determined, Big Bird stands on one foot and recites a short poem... just as it begins to snow. |} __NOWYSIWYG__ 1101 1101